Love Game
by yukishima7
Summary: Kibum menjadi penari erotis dengan memakai nama Snow White menghibur kliennya Mr.Simba alias Choi Siwon. SIBUM ff, GS, OOC, PWP, mature content, no children or under 21.


Title :** Love Game**  
Author : Yukishima aka Daiichi  
**Genre ** : entahlah..., mungkin PWP, ada sedikit comedy walaupun garing karena saya ngasal aja nulisnya, kinky activity  
Rating : M(NC-21)

Chapter : oneshoot

Fandom : Super Junior, GS, dengan guest stars yang bisa diketahui setelah membaca  
Pairing : Sibum; Mr Simba x Snow White

Disclaimer : Minjem nama doang, tapi cerita milik gw

**Warning** : GS, OOC, **mature content, full of sexual activity, PWP,** buat yang dibawah umur tidak disarankan untuk membaca^^ **No under 21 please...**karena saya gak menanggung kalo terjadi kerusakan otak akut atau perubahan pola pikir :D. Kalo telanjur baca segera istighfar trus keramas...*apa ini?*  
**Note Author : Iseng aja bikin yg beginian. Lagi suturesu tingkat akut makanya pikiran jadi aneh2. Otak yadong pun lagi kumat padahal abis bulan puasa ==;**

**Terinspirasi karena dengerin lagu Lady Gaga yang judulnya Love Game. Trus ngeliat lagi kostum & gaya seksi Uruha the GazettE di PV Silly God Disco, Ruki the GazettE yang pake glove kulit warna merah di PV Before I Decay, juga ngeliat Kibum di awal PV Sorry Sorry. Tadinya mau dipost di hari ultah Kibum, tapi karena kesibukan lebaran baru bisa dilanjut sekarang. Gak papa deh terlambat daripada gak ngepost sama sekali. **

**Bagi yang minta NC di All That I Am, maaf banget. Kayaknya enggak saya kasih lagi karena gak ingin tuh ff jadi ff yadong wkwkwkwk. Maunya yang sweet aja ^^ Disini saya kasih NC deh.. Full sex malahan. Bahasa yang saya pake disini gak baku & gak sesuai EYD ples campur aduk. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^_^ Bodo amat ni ff dibilang sampah. Kalo dihapus masih ada WP. **

=o=

Seorang perempuan muda berwajah cantik berkulit mulus seputih susu dan rambut sehitam arang dengan balutan coat panjang hingga menyentuh lutut tampak turun dari sebuah taksi. Ia memang sengaja meminta supir taksi untuk berhenti beberapa blok dari tempat yang akan ditujunya karena bagaimana pun ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengenali ketika masuk kesana. Setelah membenahi coat panjang berwarna merah marun yang dikenakannya serta membenarkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, ia lalu melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi socks transparan berwarna hitam tersebut. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka terhadap sosok cantik tersebut. Entah karena kagum atau justru merasa aneh dengan penampilan yang sedikit mengundang perhatian. Tentu saja, di musim panas ini malahan ada orang yang berpakaian sedemikian tertutup. Ditambah sepasang glove merah menyala membungkus jemari lentiknya yang putih. Apakah orang itu tidak merasa kepanasan? Tapi tampaknya perempuan cantik ini tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang itu padanya karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya malam ini.

Lampu jalanan yang menyinari sepanjang trotoar cukup membantu memberi penerangan di malam itu. Perempuan cantik ini tampak berlenggak-lenggok berjalan dengan langkah perlahan bukan karena ingin bersikap anggun tapi memang susah berjalan. Salahkan saja sepatu boot hitam dengan heel stiletto setinggi 10 cm yang kini sedang dipakainya telah membuatnya jadi susah melangkah. Jika biasanya ia dengan cuek mengenakan sendal jepit kemanapun, namun kali ini harus memakai stiletto berukuran 10 cm pula yang membuatnya jalannya jadi seperti orang yang habis dikhitan. Bahkan menurutnya nenek-nenek umur 70 tahun pun mungkin berjalan lebih cepat dan anggun darinya.

Sedang khusuknya berkonsentrasi menapaki jalanan agar tidak terjatuh, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Bukan, bukan karena sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Bukan pula ada yang memanggil namanya. Sepasang mata indah yang tertutupi kacamata itu melirik ke bawah tapi bukan juga karena nemu duit di jalanan. Bibir merah alaminya mengumpat pelan ketika melihat heel dari boot-nya ternyata tersangkut di lubang penutup saluran air. Berapa kalipun ia menghentakkan kaki mencoba melepaskan sepatunya dari lubang sialan itu namun hasilnya gagal. Terakhir kalinya ia berusaha menarik kakinya, memang mampu merubah posisi tubuhnya tapi bukan heel dari boot yang masih terjebak di lubang kecil tersebut yang berubah posisi. Tubuh semampainya limbung ke depan dan mungkin dalam hitungan detik wajah cantiknya akan mencium trotoar dengan tidak elit. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan pasrah sambil memekik pelan.

Matanya yang semula tertutup itu mengerjap pelan ketika tidak merasakan sakit bahkan tubuhnya serasa melayang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Agasshi, kau baik-baik saja?," suara berat laki-laki membuatnya mendongakkan kepala.

Mata indah beriris hitam itu membulat sempurna menatap pemuda tampan yang masih setia melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang rampingnya. Iapun segera melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan pemuda tampan yang masih terlihat imut tersebut.

"Ah, terimakasih Jang geuk Suk-ssi," ucap perempuan sambil tersenyum malu-malu walau terlihat mau. Semburat merah muda tersemat di pipi bulat nan halus tersebut. Yah, tentu saja siapa yang tidak merasa beruntung. Disaat genting seperti ini ada pemuda tampan yang menyelamatkannya. Mana orang terkenal pula. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jang Geun Suk? Idola remaja berusia 18 tahun, vokalis dari band sekaligus aktor muda yang sedang naik daun. Wajah tampan sempurna sekaligus manis, alis tebal yang membingkai sepasang mata tajam walau kini tertutupi kacamata hitam sama sepertinya, ditunjang dengan tubuh tinggi untuk remaja seusianya. 'Ah, seandainya saja aku lahir 7 tahun lebih muda,' batin perempuan cantik berusia 25 tahun yang tampak lebih muda dari usianya ini saat menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Agasshi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?," pemuda itu nampak terkejut karena ada orang yang mengenalinya, seorang perempuan cantik bak putri dalam dongeng pula. Walaupun ia tak mengetahui berapa usia dari perempuan cantik ini tapi Geun Suk menebak pasti tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, lagipula dirinya terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari perempuan muda yang baru saja ditolongnya tersebut. Bahkan bandana berbentuk pita berwarna merah yang tersemat di antara rambut hitam arang sebahu itu membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, padahal jika dipakai orang lain akan terlihat konyol. Ia pun bisa menebak bahwa perempuan ini juga memiliki sepasang mata yang indah dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Apalagi saat ia memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut, menguar aroma wangi dari sosok cantik ini. Wangi tubuh dari parfum yang tidak menyengat, begitu lembut, feminim namun menyegarkan. Mengingatkannya pada suasana di pegunungan yang sejuk. Ah,kenapa perempuan cantik yang baru ditemuinya bisa membuatnya menjadi out of character begini?

Perempuan cantik itu melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi iris indahnya, yang tentu saja langsung membuat terpesona pemuda dihadapannya karena tebakannya tepat. Mata itu begitu indah, begitu lembut. "Tentu saja karena kau tidak menutupi wajahmu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa?," pemuda bernama Jang Geun Suk ini langsung mengutuki kebodohannya. Kepanikan tampak dari raut wajahnya. Bagaimana public figure seperti dirinya bisa ceroboh berkeliaran di tempat umum tanpa penutup muka hanya kacamata hitam saja. Setelah turun dari mobil yang mengantarkannya ke lokasi audisi film yang ingin dilakoninya, Geun Suk buru-buru berlari kearah seorang perempuan cantik yang akan terjatuh untuk menolongnya. Akhirnya ia lupa memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya karena pikirannya terfokus pada perempuan cantik dihadapannya yang tadi ingin ditolongnya.

Pipi bulat si perempuan seputih salju yang semula terdapat semburat kemerahan mendadak berubah kalem dan memasang mimik anggun dengan nada bicara yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Tentu saja karena ia ingin terlihat sebagai sosok cantik, lembut serta bagaikan malaikat di hadapan pemuda tampan ini. "Jangan panggil agasshi, ok," ucapnya lembut sambil menebar senyum maut dari bibir merah dengan polesan lipgloss natural itu. "Pakailah ini," perempuan itu mengangsurkan syal berwarna merah marun senada dengan coat-nya pada Jang Geun Suk. Semula ia bermaksud memakainya untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' malam ini, tapi mungkin lain kali saja. Begitu pikirnya.

"Terimakasih ehm..boleh tahu namamu noona?," tanya Geun Suk malu-malu saat menerima syal itu. "Maaf, aku malah jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sebagai balasan karena kau tadi telah menolongku," ucapnya lembut penuh keanggunan. "Panggil saja aku Snow White," ia menyunggingkan senyum maut andalannya lagi membuat jantung pemuda dihadapannya menari-nari indah dengan irama 4/4.

"Snow White?," tanya Geun Suk heran.

"Benar. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Jang Geun Suk-ssi. Aku masih ada urusan," pamitnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda kesopanan lalu segera membalikkan tubuh setelah sebelumnya memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi.

"Snow White noona," panggilan Jang Geun Suk membuatnya menoleh.

"Ya?," ia berbalik lagi karena merasa dipanggil.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?," Jang Geun Suk mengusap-usap tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tas tangannya. "Ini kartu namaku. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," katanya sambil mengangsurkan selembar kartu nama pada artis muda itu. Saat ia menyerahkan kartu nama, Jang Geun Suk tak menyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup pucuk jemari perempuan yang mengaku Snow White tersebut. Ah, untung saja glove-nya itu sudah disemprot parfum dan ia juga sudah cuci tangan jadi tidak mungkin tangannya bau terasi atau bau iler bukan? Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah remaja laki-laki dihadapannya. "Annyeong," pamitnya lagi sambil membalikkan badan lalu melangkah seanggun mungkin walaupun beberapa kali hampir saja tergelincir karena heel yang terlalu tinggi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi noona! Aku akan mengembalikan syalmu," teriak Geun Suk sambil melambaikan tangan walau tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh perempuan itu karena ia tetap saja melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi. Sedangkan Jang Geun Suk masih menatap intens hingga sosok itu tak kelihatan lagi.

'Lumayan...dapat kenalan brondong tampan, artis terkenal pula,' girang perempuan Snow White itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum cerah. Bibir merah itu bersenandung kecil hampir tak terdengar.

Setelah tadi hampir terjatuh dan juga hampir tergelincir beberapa kali, akhirnya Snow White ini bisa menyesuaikan diri juga dengan boot-nya. Terbukti dengan langkah kakinyanya yang semakin lancar menapaki jalan. Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit, ia pun memasuki sebuah club bernama OPERA setelah terlebih dahulu menunjukkan kartu khusus pada bodyguard yang berjaga di depan karena club tersebut adalah club elit, tidak sembarangan orang boleh masuk selain pekerja atau yang memiliki kartu keanggotaan.

Setelah memasuki club lalu melewati lorong panjang. Kini perempuan cantik itu telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Jantungnya sudah mau melompat keluar saking gugupnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hal ini. Setengah terpaksa namun juga harus dilakukannya demi sesuatu hal yang penting. Walaupun telah latihan beberapa kali tetap saja ia gugup. Takut melakukan kesalahan, takut tidak memuaskan 'kliennya'. Perempuan ini kemudian memastikan lagi agar dirinya terlihat sempurna. Ok, dimulai dari gigi, cek. Tidak ada sisa makanan yang terselip disana. Nafas, cek. Tadi sudah sikat gigi tujuh kali bahkan telah berkumur pake obat kumur termahal. Sangat tidak elit untuk perempuan secantik dirinya tapi nafasnya bau jengkol. Rambut, ok. Tidak ada kutu, ketombe maupun bau tak sedap lainnya. Walaupun tidak sampai keramas 7 kali dengan air kembang 7 rupa, tapi yang penting rambutnya berbau harum. Ketek, cek. Tentu saja tak ada bulu ketek dan bulu-bulu lain bertebaran dengan rimbun bak hutan Amazon di sekujur tubuhnya karena ia telah mengewax-nya. Termasuk bulu kuduk dan bulu hidung juga. Ok, abaikan yang terakhir. Bau tubuh? Jika jaman dahulu orang mengenakan tawas atau air kapur yang malah menimbulkan burket untuk mencegah bau badan, kali ini tidak perlu karena deodorant telah dijual dimana saja dengan berbagai aroma, ukuran dan harga. Lagipula ia kan sudah menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya kok, yang jelas bukan minyak sinyongnyong yang baunya bikin mabok itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu mengenakan topeng berbentuk sayap malaikat untuk menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"It's show time," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu.

Hawa dingin langsung menyeruak menembus pori-pori ketika memasuki ruangan luas yang terlihat tidak terlalu terang. Hanya disinari oleh lampu mirrorball temaram berukuran besar tepat di bagian atas tengah ruangan namun cukup membantu penglihatan. Searah jam 12 terdapat panggung kecil berbentuk oval yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada sekitarnya dan tepat di tengahnya terdapat palang bar yang terpancang kuat menggoda iman untuk menyentuh dan meliukkan tubuh disana. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kesana. Tepat dihadapannya kini terdapat sofa panjang berwarna merah menyala yang diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki yang menopangkan sebelah kaki diatas kaki satunya sementara sebelah tangannya ia letakkan pada sandaran sofa dan tangan yang lain memegang gelas berisi cairan berwarna bening dengan sedikit gelembung air didalamnya.

"Kau sudah datang?," suara bass yang terdengar merdu di telinga menyapanya. Irama jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat wajah laki-laki yang duduk diatas sofa itu. Wajahnya sangat tampan, begitu yang terpikir dibenaknya. Membuat sang Snow White melupakan kegugupannya dan merasa tidak menyesal melakukan ini, bahkan ia ingin segera ke permainan inti. Namun tentu saja tak akan ia lakukan secepat itu karena bagaimanapun dirinya ingin memberi appetizer dulu pada sang klien tampan. Dalam sedetik, ketampanan wajahn laki-laki itu langsung mampu mengalihkan Jang Geun Suk dari pikirannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis menampakkan lesung pipinya. Bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum itu kemudian menyesap sedikit cairan yang terisi sepertiga gelas tersebut. "Boleh tahu namamu?," tanyanya setelah meletakkan gelas diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Snow White," perempuan itu balas tersenyum manis. Ia tak mungkin menyebutkan nama aslinya Kim Kibum pada kliennya bukan? Ini sudah menjadi kode etik.

"Hmm..nama yang sesuai untukmu. Kau boleh memanggilku Simba," laki-laki yang sebenarnya bernama Choi Siwon ini pun memakai nama samaran tanpa menyebutkan nama aslinya. "Baiklah, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa Snow White lakukan untuk memuaskanku," Siwon meminjam seringai mesum dari seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Kyuhyun.

"Dengan senang hati, ," ucap Kibum alias Snow White sedusif sambil menebarkan senyum mempesonanya.

Ia menunggu harap-harap cemas musik yang akan diputar. Semoga saja bukan Iwak Peyek atau sejenisnya yang mengharuskannya untuk bergoyang ngebor, ngecor, goyang itik, atau goyang gergaji karena ia tidak mau beresiko salah gerak yang menyebabkan encok maupun salah urat pada pinggang rampingnya. Tak lama kemudian sang Snow White bernafas lega karena musik yang diputar ternyata adalah lagu dari Lady Gaga yang berjudul Love Game.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Seiring lantunan musik yang mengiringi, Snow White itu mendekat kearah palang bar dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama lagu. Menari dan berputar dengan erotis di sekeliling panggung kecil tersebut lalu berhenti di tepian panggung yang berjarak tak jauh dari . Jemari lentik yang terbungkus glove merah itu bergerak kearah coat yang dipakainya. Melepas perlahan simpul belt pada coat-nya, lalu berlanjut melepas satu demi satu kancing yang tersemat rapi. Kini coat merah itu terbuka sempurna. Ketika kancing coat telah terbuka seluruhnya, si Snow White melepas dengan gerakan perlahan coat yang ia kenakan dan melempar ke tepian panggung kecil tersebut.

Di hadapan Siwon alias Mr Simba kini adalah Kibum yang ternyata mengenakan kostum Snow White namun telah dimodifikasi sehingga ia terlihat ehem..seksi bahkan menurut Siwon alias Mr Simba melebihi keseksian Maria Ozawa. Bagian atas pakaiannya itu berwarna biru dengan lengan pendek model balon berwarna merah. Atasan berbentuk korset dengan belahan dada rendah berbentuk V hingga pusar hanya tertutupi samar oleh aksen tali-temali itu melekat erat membentuk siluet tubuh indahnya. Payudara montoknya nampak sebagian menyembul keluar karena tertekan oleh korset itu. Sedari tadi Snow White alias Kibum ini sebenarnya merasa sesak dengan pakaian ketat yang dipakainya. Walaupun tak sebesar seperti milik Pamela Anderson, tapi dadanya itu tak bisa dibilang kecil. Yang jelas ini asli bukan karena diganjal silicon sehingga tidak perlu khawatir terjadi kebocoran atau berubah bentuk dan ukuran akibat memakai baju ketat. Bagian bawah memakai rok pendek warna kuning yang hanya mampu menutupi sebatas bokong saja, menampakkan G-String dari warna hitam dari bahan renda. Sementara bagian kaki terbungkus oleh Hooker Socks tipis berwarna hitam hingga menampakkan dua pertiga paha mulus yang terekspos begitu jelas. Hawa dingin karena AC yang disetel maksimal membuatnya sedikit meremang. Namun bagaimanapun ia harus profesional, jadi tidak boleh menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya di depan klien.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat Mr Simba?," tanya si Snow White dengan suara yang dibuat mendesah seksi. Mr Simba tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memberi tatapan lapar ketika melihat sang Snow White menyentuh sendiri bibir merahnya dengan jari telunjuknya lalu memainkan lidah dan menjilati telunjuknya sendiri dengan seduktif yang kini telah dikulumnya. Jakun Siwon naik turun ketika Snow White itu memindahkan jemarinya lalu meremas-remas sendiri payudara kenyalnya sambil meliukkan tubuh indahnya dengan erotis pada palang bar. Perlahan ia pun mulai mengurai simpul tali yang mengikat erat korsetnya. Ketika semua simpul tali yang tadinya lumayan mencegah buah dadanya terlihat keseluruhan telah terlepas, jemari lentik yang terbungkus glove merah menyala itu menelusuri palang bar dan mengaitkan betis jenjangnya pada palang bar tersebut. Memutari palang bar dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki sementara jemarinya menelusuri tiang tersebut. Membuat payudaranya kadang mengintip tanpa-malu-malu ketika ia menggerakkan tubuh sensual.

'Haah, lega. Untung tidak jatuh,' batin Kibum setelah sukses memutari palang bar. Sebenarnya tadi sempat ragu karena khawatir gagal dan tergelincir yang membuatnya tidak jadi menampilkan sisi erotisnya namun malahan berakhir dengan bokong seksinya mencium lantai atau kepala yang benjol sebesar telur angsa karena kejedot.

_Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it._

Kibum alias Snow White melengkungkan tubuh ke depan membelakangi Simba alias Siwon sambil menggesek-gesekkan buah dadanya pada palang bar. Rok minim yang terangkat ketika ia menggoyang tubuhnya ke depan ke belakang itu berhasil menampakkan bokong bulat nan putih mulusnya karena ia hanya memakai G-String alias thong. Bahkan kemudian dengan nakal Si Snow White melecehkan bokongnya sendiri dengan memberi pijatan lembut lalu menepuk-nepuknya. Kemudian membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi tiang. Menaik-turunkan punggungnya pada tiang tersebut sehingga bergesekan dengan belahan pantat sintalnya.

Melihatnya membuat Siwon merasa iri dengan palang bar tersebut. Seandainya saja ia yang menggantikan posisi tiang itu. Pikir Siwon dengan mesumnya. Ia bahkan membayangkan sesuatu dibalik G-String itu ketika melihat bokong seksi Snow White. Membayangkan tanpa penutup apapun dan ia bisa menyentuh dan memainkan bongkahan padat nan sintal itu.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Jemari besar Siwon bergerak perlahan namun pasti ke arah bawah tubuhnya lalu mengelus sayang bagian kebanggaannya sebagai laki-laki sejati yang masih tertutupi celana panjang tersebut, bahkan lama-kelamaan mulai terlihat menggembung ketika sang Snow White berjongkok menghadap padanya dengan posisi membuka lebar kedua pahanya lalu meraba paha putihnya sendiri yang perlahan naik ke selangkangan. Snow white ini mengelus kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi G-String dari bahan renda yang tentu saja tidak maksimal menyembunyikan bagian pribadinya tersebut. Menopangkan sebelah kaki pada kaki yang lain lalu memutarkan tubuh masih dengan posisi duduk. Tak puas hanya mengelus dari luar underwear, jemari yang masih tertutupi glove merah tersebut menelusup ke dalam lalu meraba sesuatu yanng tersembunyi disana. Bibir merahnya tersenyum sinis ketika melihat sesuatu dibalik celana -nya semakin membesar. Ia pun merangsang sendiri genitalnya dengan mengelus dan mencubit klitorisnya kemudian memasukkan satu jari, dua jari, terakhir tiga jari ke dalam liang vaginanya. Mengeksplorasi dan mencari-cari titik kenikmatan sendiri di dalam liang surganya. Membayangkan bahwa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya adalah kejantanan dari Mr Simba.

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

"Ooh, Mr Simba...," desah Snow White saat jemarinya berhasil menyentuh G-Spotnya. Si Snow White menengadahkan kepala sehingga mengekpos leher jenjangnya yang mulus sementara sebelah tangannya masih berpegangan pada palang bar agar tidak terjatuh. Peluh mulai berjatuhan membasahi tubuh indah Snow White itu. Ia kini tak merasakan kedinginan lagi seperti semula ketika baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.__

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Kini ia tak lagi menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri karena dirinya tak mau mencapai klimaks di awal-awal. Snow White itu kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada palang bar. Menyentuh tiang malang tak berdosa itu dengan jemari lentik bersarung glove merah. Memutari dan meliukkan lagi tubuh langsingnya yang mulai dibanjiri peluh. Yang membuat kulit putih dengan lelehan keringat itu semakin terlihat mengkilat tertimpa cahaya mirrorball. Kemudian menghadap kearah Simba lagi. Jemari itu menyentuh bagian atas pakaiannya yang telah terbuka keseluruhan temalinya. Melepasnya perlahan lalu melempar atasan tersebut yang entah mengapa bisa tepat jatuh di hadapan Siwon. Kini bagian atas tubuh Snow White telah polos tanpa penutup apapun. Menampakkan kulit putih bak salju yang tanpa noda setitik pun dengan dua gundukan payudara berukuran besar yang menggantung sempurna, terlihat bulat dan kencang dengan tonjolan kecil berwarna merah muda di bagian ujungnya.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  


Sepasang mata tajam Siwon alias Mr. Simba terbuka sempurna tak berkedip lama ketika menatap bagian dada seksi Snow White tersebut tampak naik-turun seiring dengan gerakan tariannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa menurutnya ini adalah sebuah karya seni terindah dari Tuhan yang pernah dilihatnya. Secara tak sadar Siwon alias berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu mendekat ke tepi panggung dimana Snow White atau Kibum masih menari, meliukkan tubuh telanjang dadanya dengan erotis, lalu meletakkan pantatnya di tepian panggung. Ketika melihat -nya mendekat, sang Snow White juga mendekat ke tepian panggung dengan cara merangkak bagaikan seekor kucing seksi. Siwon menjulurkan tangan besarnya bermaksud menyentuh tubuh indah itu, namun segera ditepis oleh Snow white tersebut.

"Ckckck, boleh melihat tapi tak boleh menyentuh Mr. Simba. Kau harus membayar mahal jika ingin menyentuhku," Kibum alias Snow White ini memegang jemari besar Siwon yang tadi hendak menyentuh dadanya. Dengan gaya seduktif, Kibum menjilati satu-persatu jemari Siwon alias Mr. Simba lalu mengulum jari tengah laki-laki ini sebentar sebelum kemudian dilepaskannya.__

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game! 

Siwon menarik lagi tubuh ramping Snow White ketika ia bermaksud menjauh darinya lalu menjatuhkannya di atas pangkuannya dan payudara montok itu kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Hmm..what a pervert guy huh?," ucap Snow White dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin. Bibir merah itu mengukir senyum menggoda ketika si klien yang mengaku bernama Simba. Kini ia berlutut di antara kedua paha Siwon yang terbuka lebar dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Membiarkan saja saat wajah Siwon menghilang di antara kedua gundukan payudaranya sementara tangan besar laki-laki itu meremas-remas bokong padatnya.__

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

"You're so naughty Mr. Horse," desah Snow White lagi.

"Kuda?," kegiatan mesum Siwon tadi terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan si Snow White.

"Hmm...yeah. Because you're pervert like a horse hahahaha..," tawa renyah keluar dari bibir merah itu. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir Siwon kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke palang bar sebelum Siwon melayangkan protes.  
_  
Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? 

Melecehkan palang bar sekali lagi dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang seksi. Menggeliat gelisah sambil sesekali menyentuhkan tubuhnya pada tiang itu, meliukkan tubuh dan pinggul bulatnya seseksi mungkin. Pertunjukan striptease-nya selesai tepat saat lagu yang diputar juga selesai.

'Haaah..leganya. Untung tidak ada kesalahan yang terjadi. Mana betisku pegel pakai high heel ini,' batin Kibum sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah karena letih setelah menari erotis. Ia merapatkan punggung pada palang bar sambil memejamkan mata sementara sebelah tangannya masih berpegangan pada tiang.

Grepp...

Sepasang tangan kekar mencengkeram pinggang rampingnya yang telanjang. Mata indahnya langsung terbuka lebar. Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bibir merahnya langsung dibungkam dengan bibir joker milik si laki-laki tampan kliennya.

"Hmmmpth...hmmmpph...aaah," Siwon alias Simba meraup bibir mungil Snow White, melumat dan menghisap bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian dengan penuh nafsu. Sebuah gigitan kecil membuat Snow White alias Kibum akhirnya membuka belah bibirnya yang memberi akses lebih luas bagi Siwon untuk menikmati dan mengaduk-aduk isi goa hangat yang tersembunyi dibalik bibir indah tersebut menggunakan lidahnya hingga saliva mereka telah bercampur dan berceceran di ujung bibir masing-masing.

"Bibirmu sangat manis," ucap Siwon setelah melepaskan perang bibir dan lidah dengan Kibum. "Tapi, aku sedikit kecewa dengan pertunjukanmu," Siwon mengusap jejak saliva di sudut bibir merah Snow White.

"Kenapa?," tak urung Kibum pun sedikit menyesal karena laki-laki dihadapannya mengatakan kekecewaan atas pertunjukan perdananya tersebut.

"Karena kau belum melepaskan ini," Siwon melepaskan mask berbentuk sayap angel yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kibum. "Sangat cantik. Benar-benar mirip Snow White," puji Siwon tulus sambil membelai lembut pipi bulat putih dari Kibum yang sedikit merona karena pujian dari Siwon. Mata tajamnya menatap penuh kagum pada Kibum atau Snow White. "Dan kau juga belum melepas yang disini," Siwon perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di bawah Kibum. Tangannya mengelus betis jenjang sang Snow White yang tertutupi hooker socks tipis lalu naik ke paha putih nan mulus yang terekspos jelas. Mendaratkan kecupan disana sekaligus sapuan lidah hingga meninggalkan jejak basah saliva. Kadang menggigit gemas hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan pada paha mulus tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian G-String yang menutupi bagian pribadi Snow White itu lolos dengan sempurna hanya tertinggal rok pendek serta hooker sock yang menutupi kulit putihnya yang mulai dialiri keringat walaupun belum terlalu banyak.

"Bersih hmm...?," bibir joker itu menyeringai melihat kemaluan Snow White dihadapannya yang telah bersih tanpa sehelai rambut pun. Tentu saja karena ia tadi sengaja mengewax-nya hanya khusus untuk hari ini.

"Kau suka?," tanya Kibum dengan nafas tertahan karena hidung bangir Siwon kini sedang mengendusi genitalnya tersebut. Menghirup aroma khas kewanitaannya lalu menghembuskan udara disana.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Siwon sambil mulai mengecupi bibir kewanitaan Kibum. "Akan kupastikan kau tak akan menolakku lagi dan meminta kusentuh berkali-kali setelah ini," sementara bibir joker itu bekerja, jemarinya menekan-nekan dan mencubiti klitoris Kibum hingga Snow White ini mendesah tak karuan karena sentuhan kecil tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Diletakkannya sebelah kaki jenjang Kibum di atas bahu lebarnya. Sungguh pemikiran yang pintar karena hal ini akan mengekspos lebih luas pemandangan bagian intim si Snow White yang akan mempermudah kegiatannya dalam mengeksplorasi bagian tersebut. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Siwon menggunakan jarinya untuk memperlebar liang vagina Kibum yang sempit. Memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang surga itu lalu menggerakkan secara zigzag di dalam sana mencari-cari titik sensitif Kibum.

"Aaaah...yes... Terus sentuh disana...oooh...," desah Kibum ketika jari panjang Siwon berhasil menyentuh G-Spotnya. Tangan Kibum berpegangan erat pada palang bar tempat ia menyandarkan punggung agar tidak terjatuh.

Siwon terus mengaduk-aduk dinding sempit milik Kibum hingga mulai terasa basah. Laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini tak puas menyentuh milik Kibum dengan jarinya saja. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam sana, menggantikannya dengan lidah hangatnya. Daging tak bertulang itu menyapa ramah liang sempit milik Kibum. Semula menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir kemaluan Kibum, namun lama-kelamaan bergerak lebih dalam berusaha meraih titik terdalam yang bisa disentuh dan dirasakan oleh indera pengecapnya tersebut sementara kedua tangan besarnya berpegang erat pada pinggul padat Kibum sambil sesekali meremas dan memijit sepasang bokong seksinya.

Bagaimanapun Siwon tidak terima karena Snow White ini tadi menolak untuk disentuhnya. Karena itu Siwon harus menaklukkan si Snow White hingga ia meminta disentuh lebih lagi olehnya. Lidah terampil itu terus saja menginvasi liang vagina Kibum sambil sesekali menyentuh dengan gigi rapinya yang membuat Kibum menggelinjang kenikmatan sekaligus merasa geli.

"Oooh...inih..nikmat sekali..aaah.. Kau sangat pintar ...aaaahnn..," sebelah tangan Kibum terulur menyentuh belakang kepala Siwon. Meraih helaian rambut halus pendek berwarna hitam milik laki-laki itu, lalu menjambaknya kuat. Menekan wajah Siwon agar lebih merapat lagi agar semakin memanjakan genitalnya. Aaaaaahnn...Simba-ssi...," Kibum melenguh pelan memanggil nama samaran Siwon ketika mencapai klimaks yang pertama. Tanpa merasa jijik, lidah Siwon membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Kibum hingga bersih lalu menelannya.

"Bahkan cairan milikmu juga sangat manis," Siwon tersenyum mesum sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang terdapat noda cairan kewanitaan Kibum. Setelah itu, Siwon melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula di sofa. Meninggalkan Kibum alias Snow White yang masih dalam keadaan lemas terduduk bersandar pada palang bar karena orgasme pertamanya. Nafas terengah dengan bibir merah sedikit terbuka serta pori-pori yang mengalirkan lebih banyak peluh lagi yang membasahi sekujur tubuh indahnya.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali udara ke dalam rongga dadanya dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, Kibum melangkah pelan menuju tempat Siwon yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh di atas sofa merah sambil menyesap kembali cairan beralkohol. Setelah tepat berada di hadapan Siwon, Kibum lalu berjongkok di depan selangkangan Siwon yang masih saja menggembung sejak ia menarikan tarian erotis tadi. Jemari lentiknya yang tertutupi glove kemudian terulur bermaksud menyentuh gundukan itu. Tapi tangan Siwon menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?," Siwon pura-pura bertanya walaupun sebenarnya mengerti maksud Snow White itu. "Bukankah tadi kau tak mau kusentuh eoh?," ia masih sok jual mahal yang membuat Kibum memerengutkan bibir merahnya. "Ck. Baiklah jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku akan memberimu kepuasan jika kau memberiku kepuasan lebih dulu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?," sepasang iris indah itu menatap sayu Siwon.

"Sentuh dulu milikku," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk gundukan miliknya yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Dengan senang hati Mr. Simba," Kibum tersenyum genit. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhnya menggunakan apa? Tangan, mulut, atau dadaku?," Kibum membuka belt Siwon lalu menurunkan zipper celananya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan gundukan yang masih tertutupi boxer tersebut. Ia kemudian melepas celana panjang Siwon beserta boxer-nya, menyisakan underwear disana. Menunggu jawaban Siwon yang kelihatan masih menimbang-nimbang sentuhan dari Kibum yang seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Mata tajam Siwon tertuju pada glove merah menyala yang membungkus jemari lentik si Snow White.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana jika glove itu menyentuh milikku," pinta Siwon kemudian. Semua servis yang Snow White tawarkan sudah pernah ia dapatkan. Yang satu ini Siwon belum pernah merasakannya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk mencoba hal baru?

"As you wish," tanpa ragu Kibum melepas underwear yang membungkus bagian pribadi Siwon menggunakan giginya. "Hmm..cock ring huh?," bibir merah itu menyeringai ketika melihat cock ring yang terpasang pada batang kejantanan Siwon yang belum sepenuhnya menegak.

"Aku tak ingin klimaks terlalu cepat agar bisa menikmati tubuhmu lebih lama lagi, Snow White," Siwon melontarkan kalimat nakal pada Kibum. "Apa kau suka dengan milikku ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka. Penismu ini sangat besar ," sepasang iris indahnya berbinar. "Aku bisa membayangkan kepuasan seperti apa yang akan kudapatkan," balas Kibum tak kalah mesum dengan Siwon.

"Bagus. Sekarang manjakan dia," titah Siwon.

Perlahan Kibum menjulurkan jemari lentiknya. Menyentuh dan mengurut pelan kejantanan besar milik Siwon dengan glove yang menutupi tangannya. Kening Siwon berkerut ketika merasakan sensasi aneh tersebut. Hal biasa yang sering didapatkannya kalau hanya sekedar handjob seperti ini. Namun menjadi tidak biasa karena tangan yang digunakan untuk menservisnya menggunakan glove dari bahan kulit yang terasa kesat dan sedikit kaku ketika menyentuh permukaan penisnya.

"Kenapa sangat lambat ooh..?," desah Siwon pelan. Ia merasa tidak sabar karena Snow White itu hanya menyentuh pelan miliknya. Perkataan Siwon membuat Kibum tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda saja laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Kau mau yang seperti ini Simba-ssi?," Kibum mempercepat kocokannya pada batang kejantanan Siwon sedangkan yang lain memainkan testikel laki-laki ini. Mengusap lalu meremas-remasnya gemas.

"Ssshh...," Siwon menahan desahan ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat ketika Kibum mempercepat gerakan memijit dan mengocok pada kejantanannya tersebut.

"Atau yang seperti ini?," tanya Kibum lagi. Ibu jarinya menyentuh ujung penis Siwon. Menusuk-nusuk lubang pada ujungnya dan sedikit menarik-nariknya. Kemudian memainkan dengan memutar-mutar cock ring yang melingkari kepala kejantanan Siwon. Sepasang mata indahnya melirik pada siwon yang mulai menggeliat gelisah pertanda laki-laki ini menikmati servisnya.

"Aaaah..jang-an..menggodakuh..aaah..," keluh Siwon disela desahannya. "Lebih..cepat..lagi..oooh.."

Tanpa banyak kata, Kibum mempercepat kocokan pada batang kejantanan Siwon yang mulai menegak sempurna dan membesar. Membuat buah dadanya juga ikut bergerak naik-turun karena gerakan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Siwon semakin lama semakin merasakan bahwa perutnya telah mengejang dan miliknya itu telah berkedut hebat pertanda akan klimaks. Seolah mengerti, Kibum segera melepas cock ring yang menahan orgasme Siwon. Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir jokernya ketika lubang di ujung kejantanannya itu mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang mengenai wajah cantik Snow White-nya begitu juga telapak tangan kanan yang tadi memberikan servis pada Siwon.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya Mr. Simba?," Kibum alias Snow White kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya, membuka kancing kemeja satu-persatu milik Siwon hingga terlepas sempurna. Menampakkan dada bidang juga perut berotot laki-laki itu. Membuat mata Kibum kembali berbinar karena kagum.

"Ternyata..kau, ditambah dengan glove itu sangat hebat.. Aku sangat menyukainya," Siwon tersenyum puas dengan handjob yang diberikan Snow White. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah mungil nan bulat Kibum dan menjilati ceceran sperma yang membasahi hidung, pipi dan dagunya.

"Terimakasih, Mr. Simba...," kembali bibir merahnya menebar senyum mempesona yang membuat jantung Siwon meleleh saat itu juga seandainya benar-benar terbuat dari ice cream.

Kibum tak mempedulikan tatapan Siwon yanmg kini berubah mesum saat melihat payudara besarnya yang menggantung indah bermandikan keringat tersebut. Terlihat sangat seksi. Begitu yang dipikirkan Siwon. Sementara itu, Kibum mulai mengusap dada bidang Siwon menggunakan tangan kanannya. Meratakan ceceran sperma Siwon yang membasahi glove-nya pada dada dan perut Siwon. Ia lalu merangkak naik dari posisi jongkoknya, dan mulai menjilati cairan sperma yang ia ratakan ke dada dan perut laki-laki tegap itu. Dimulai dari perut sixpack Siwon. "Aku suka perutmu yang terbentuk sempurna ini," jemari tertutupi glove itu mengusap-usap perut sixpack Siwon. Lidah hangat Kibum kemudian menjelajahi setiap jengkalnya tanpa terlewatkan. Kadang memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil disana. Kemudian mengitari pusar Siwon, meniupkan udara ke dalamnya lalu menjilati lubang pusar tersebut.

Setelah puas, lidah hangatnya beralih naik ke dada bidang Siwon. Membuat bibir joker Simba atau Siwon menggeram pelan karena merasakan kenikmatan yang lain ketika Snow White atau Kibum menjilati areola kecoklatannya, memberi gigitan nakal, lalu menghisapnya rakus. Sementara yang sebelah lagi dimanjakan dengan jemari lentik yang memakai glove merah. Memilin dan mencubitinya. Ia melakukannya bergantian pada yang sebelah lagi hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan pada setiap permukaan kulit Siwon yang terkena gigitan nakal dari Kibum.

"Cairanmu sangat lezat, Mr Simba," ujar Kibum setelah selesai melakukan ritual membersihkan noda sperma yang ia ratakan pada bagian depan tubuh kekar Siwon. Kibum menjulurkan lidah lalu menjilat sisa yang masih menempel di bibir merahnya dengan sedusif.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mesum sambil meneguk wine yang berada di atas meja di dekat sofa lalu meraup bibir merah nan menggoda iman Kibum. Membawanya ke dalam lumatan dan pertukaran saliva yang panas antara keduanya sambil menyalurkan wine yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya. Lidah Siwon bisa merasakan sedikit cairan miliknya sendiri yang terasa asin di dalam mulut Kibum. Mencampur salivanya yang beraroma wine dengan saliva Kibum yang masih mengandung cairan cintanya sendiri. Mengajak Kibum alias Snow White saling menyapa lidah masing-masing dan melakukan pergulatan untuk saling mendominasi. Sementara tangan besar Siwon mulai menggerayangi payudara bulat milik Kibum yang sedari tadi ingin disentuhnya. Meremasnya gemas lalu memainkan tonjolan merah muda pada ujungnya hingga mengeras.

"Haah..haaah.. Kau sangat memuaskan Snow White," ucap Siwon di akhir ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya masih dengan nakal memainkan dada Kibum, membuat gairah perempuan cantik ini kembali tersulut.

"Aku senang jika kau puas Simba-ssi," jemarinya menekan tangan besar Siwon yang masih bermain-main pada payudaranya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," kata Siwon setelah melepas genggaman tangannya dari dada besar Kibum.

"A-apa?," iris kelam nan indah itu melotot lebar mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah memuaskanku. Jadi kupikir ini sudah cukup. Lagipula masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," jawab Siwon dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi...," Kibum memanyunkan bibir kesal karena sebelum mendapat 'hadiahnya' malahan sudah diusir oleh laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi ini.

"Hmmm...jika kau ingin bonus hadiahmu, maka ambillah sendiri," seringai kemenangan terukir dari bibir jokernya.

'Sialan, dia mengerjaiku,' kesal Kibum dalam hati. Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan kesalnya berubah menjadi menggoda. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin mengecewakan kliennya hingga akhir dan Kibum sendiri pun tak ingin hanya Siwon saja yang mendapat kepuasan sepihak.

Kibum menyentuh kembali penis Siwon yang mulai melemas. Mengocok dan memijatnya lagi hingga mulai menegang kembali. Ia kemudian berjongkok di atas kedua paha Siwon dengan posisi membelakangi laki-laki itu sehingga yang berhadapan dengan Siwon adalah punggung halusnya yang berkeringat. Perlahan Kibum menuntun kejantanan besar itu memasuki liang kewanitaannya. Sepasang matanya terpejam ketika milik Siwon telah masuk sempurna di dalam vaginanya karena dinding sempitnya menjadi terasa penuh. Sementara itu bibir joker Siwon mengecupi punggung mulus Snow White yang putih tanpa cela yang tak lama lagi akan bernoda karena jejak kepemilikan yang ia tinggalkan.

"Aaaah...," bibir merah Kibum mengeluarkan desahan ketika tangan besar Siwon kembali menangkup payudaranya yang tidak cukup untuk menampung dadanya itu. Dengan gemas tangan Siwon meremas-remas mainan kesayangannya itu dan menarik-narik tonjolan kecilnya hingga memerah. Sementara itu Kibum kemudian membuka mata perlahan dan meraih kedua tangan besar Siwon yang tadi memainkan dadanya sebagai pegangan ketika pinggulnya mulai naik turun perlahan.

"Snow White-ssi, apa kau yakin pernah berhubungan intim sebelumnya? Assshh...," desah Siwon tertahan karena penisnya bergesekan dengan dinding kewanitaan Kibum. Terasa hangat dan sempit, melingkupi erat miliknya.

"Hahaha..tentu saja Simba-ssi," Kibum menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Apa ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku masih virgin eoh? Aku bahkan pernah melahirkan," ia mulai bergerak naik turun lagi sambil berpegangan pada tangan Siwon.

"Benarkah? Hmm..tapi..kenapa milikmu ini..aah..sangat sempit...ooohh...," kata Siwon sembari terengah.

"Lebih baik ooh..kau nikmatih..sajah...aaah...," Kibum mempercepat gerakan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Ketika merasa letih, ia menghentikan sebentar lalu mengubah posisinya yang semula berjongkok di atas paha Siwon. Memindahkan kedua tungkainya ke bawah.

Kini posisi kedua tungkai jenjang Kibum berada di antara kaki Siwon. Tak lagi berpegangan pada tangan Siwon karena lengan kekar laki-laki tampan ini telah memegangi kedua bokong sintalnya, membantunya bergerak naik turun di atas pangkuan Siwon. Membuat kejantanan besar Siwon menghujam semakin dalam menyentuh pusat sensitifnya karena laki-laki ini juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kibum.

Siwon kemudian melingkarkan sebelah lengan langsing Kibum pada bahunya, sedikit memutar tubuh indah itu lalu meraup payudara besar sebelah kiri yang tadi menganggur dan bergerak naik-turun dengan indahnya. Dalam sekejap hampir setengah dari dada bulat nan kencang tersebut menghilang di dalam mulutnya. Sementara sebelah lagi dicengkeramnya dengan posesif.

Rasa lelah mulai mendera Kibum. Ternyata sebelah tangan Siwon yang menganggur pun menggelitiki klitorisnya. Membuat Kibum tak berdaya dan mendesah pasrah berkali-kali karena tiga titik sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh Siwon yang menggenjot lubangnya semakin cepat dan semakin dalam. Kedua kakinya kini terkulai pasrah di atas pangkuan Siwon karena sekarang yang bekerja hanya laki-laki tegap itu saja. Sementara dirinya hanya menyandarkan kepalanya yang telah basah oleh keringat pada bahu Siwon sambil menggelinjang nikmat menikmati setiap sentuhan laki-laki ini. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh Kibum dan Siwon, menyatu bersamaan dengan desahan keras dari kedua bibir insan berlainan jenis tersebut menyebut nama pasangan masing-masing ketika cairan genital dari keduanya menyatu di dalam dinding rahim Kibum. Membuat keduanya harus berjuang mengumpulkan udara ke dalam rongga dada masing-masing.

"Happy birthday Nyonya Choi. Terimakasih. Kau sangat hebat malam ini," Siwon mengecup pipi bulat Kibum yang dibanjiri peluh.

"Jadi sebelum-sebelum ini aku tidak hebat?," protes Kibum.

"Tentu saja kau selalu membuatku bergairah Kibummie. Tapi malam ini, kau berbeda. You're so bitchy my naughty Snow White," bisik nakal Siwon sambil mengusap paha mulus Kibum. "Lain kali kita mencoba cosplay yang berbeda," senyum mesum terukir dari bibir joker Siwon yang membut Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang karena membayangkan hal -hal pervert apalagi yang ada di pikiran Siwon. Tapi karena dirinya pun suka dengan 'permainan' yang Siwon inginkan, maka Kibum selalu menyanggupinya. Benar-benar pasangan pervert sejati.

"Anything for you," Kibum mengecup balik pipi Siwon. " And I love you Siwonnie."

"I love you too Kibummie," balas Siwon. "Apa kau meninggalkan Minho sendirian di rumah?," tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menitipkannya pada eomma."

"Hmm..syukurlah," desah Siwon lega.

"Sekarang mana hadiah untukku?," rengek Kibum manja.

"Bukankah sudah kuberi kostum ini," ujar Siwon menunjuk atasan korset yang tergeletak di bawahnya dan terdapat noda cairan kental milik Siwon.

"Tapi kostum Snow White ini sudah kotor oleh cairanmu Siwonnie. Lagipula apa kau mau aku memakainya di hadapan orang lain? Aku berdandan cantik sedikit saja kau sudah cemburu," Kibum memanyunkan bibir merahnya sambil menggembungkan pipi bulatnya dengan lucu.

"Itu karena aku ingin cuma diriku saja yang menikmati keindahanmu Kibummie. Sudah, jangan cemberut begitu," Siwon mencubit sayang pipi Kibum. " Baru saja aku memberimu hadiah bukan? Disini... Sebentar lagi Minho pasti akan mempunyai adik," tangan besar Siwon mengelus pelan perut telanjang Kibum yang masih duduk di pangkuannya.

"Siwonnie mesum..," pipi putih itu bersemu merah karena perkataan Siwon.

"Hahahaha..," Siwon tertawa renyah. "Apa ini cukup menginspirasi novelmu berikutnya?," tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku harus selalu mengucapkan terimakasih karena kemesumanmu selalu saja memberiku inspirasi Tuan Choi," Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Aku memang mesum tapi hanya dengan istriku saja," Siwon membela diri.

"Iya..iya... Aku tahu. Bagaimana pun aku bersyukur karena ada kau yang selalu di sisiku dan mencintaiku," Kibum meraih tangan besar Siwon lalu mengecupi punggung tangan itu. "Kau bilang malam ini ada pekerjaan. Apa tidak terlambat karena ini sudah tengah malam," Kibum melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 12.

"Hmm..iya. Aku akan meng-casting artis muda Jang Geun Suk untuk film terbaruku. Tapi sepertinya ia pasti sudah pulang karena ini terlalu malam. Para kru pasti sudah menyiapkan casting untuk besok pagi," jawab Siwon dengan santai.

"Apa? Kau bilang tadi Jang Geun Suk?," Kibum memiringkan kepala menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Siwon yang masih dipunggunginya.

"Iya? Kenapa?," tanya balik Siwon.

"Ehm..ta-tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Maksudnya, dia menolongku yang hampir terjatuh di trotoar," gugup Kibum karena Siwon mulai menatapnya tajam. Aura hitam mulai mengelilingi laki-laki tampan itu.

"Apa kau menggoda brondong itu Kibummie?," Siwon berkata dengan intonasi rendah namun mengintimidasi.

"Ti-tidak Siwonnie. Aku hanya berbasa-basi karena dia telah menolongku dan aku meminjamkan syal karena dia lupa membawa masker penutup wajah. Jadi aku memberinya kartu nama karena dia ingin mengembalikan syal itu nantinya. Ups...," Kibum menutup sendiri mulutnya menggunakan tangan karena kelepasan bicara. Siwon yang posesif dan pencemburu pasti akan memberinya hukuman.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman Kibummie!," Siwon lalu meletakkan tubuh seksi Kibum di atas sofa dengan posisi menungging bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya tanpa melepas pertautan tubuh mereka sedari awal kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur di dalam liang surga Kibum.

"Aaaaaahh...Siwonnie!," tampaknya malam ini Snow White kita harus kelelahan karena mendapat hukuman dari -nya.

=o=

Blaam..

Jang Geun Suk menutup pintu dorm dengan kesal. Hingga membuat dua dongsaeng sesama member yaitu Jung Yonghwa dan Lee Hongki menatap heran kearahnya. Namun lima detik kemudian mereka kembali menekuni kegiatannya semula masing-masing. Yonghwa kembali menekuni buku pelajaran di tangannya walaupun sebenarnya bukan pelajaran yang dibacanya karena dibaliknya adalah majalah orang dewasa dengan foto-foto vulgar cewek seksi. Sedangkan Lee Hongki kembali asyik mencari kutu pada bulu lebat anjing kesayangannya.

"Ish, menyebalkan. Menuntut orang lain profesional. Tapi dirinya sendiri malah bersikap seenaknya. Apa mentang-mentang dia itu sutradara terkenal?," gerutu Geun Suk saat telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana Jang Geun Suk tidak kesal karena telah berjam-jam hingga hampir tengah malam ia menunggu sutradara Choi untuk mengikuti audisi. Sutradara Choi Siwon adalah sutradara muda yang sedang naik daun karena karya-karyanya yang fenomenal dan berkelas. Ia tak hanya mendapat penghargaan di Korea namun juga internasional. Choi Siwon ini terkenal perfeksionis. Siapapun artis baik itu yang sudah terkenal atau baru memulai debut akting harus melalui tahap audisi jika ingin bermain dalam film yang ia garap karena ia ingin mencari aktor maupun aktris yang benar-benar bisa berakting dengan bagus dan menjiwai, tidak hanya sekedar artis terkenal saja. Karena itu Jang Geun Suk merelakan waktu untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut karena siapapun artis yang pernah bermain di film sutradara Choi Siwon pasti akan lebih melejit karirnya setelah itu. Tapi apa yang didapatinya? Choi Siwon bahkan tak memunculkan penampakannya di tempat audisi hingga semua kru yang ikut mengaudisi akhirnya menunda acara ini.

Tiba-tiba Jang Geun Suk teringat kartu nama yang diberikan gadis Snow White misterius yang baru saja ditemuinya secara tak sengaja beberapa jam lalu. Entah mengapa saat mengingat wajah cantik nan lembut bak putri dalam dongeng tersebut mampu menghilangkan kekesalan hatinya. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya lalu mengambil sebuah kartu nama disana.

"Kim Kibum?," keningnya berkerut setelah membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut. Geun Suk merasa pernah mendengarnya. Sebelah tangannya masih memainkan syal merah yang tadi diberikan oleh perempuan cantik yang mengaku bernama Snow White.

Jang Geun Suk lalu menyambar i-pad yang berada di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Dengan tekun dan penuh rasa penasaran ia segera membrowsing nama Kim Kibum dari internet. Tada... Muncullah profil dari perempuan cantik yang ia cari. Segera ia klik untuk masuk ke halaman web. Kim Kibum, seorang novelis jenius yang eksentrik. Begitu judul artikelnya. Di bagian bawah judul terdapat foto yang lebih mirip pas foto untuk KTP. Foto dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, tak ada riasan wajah sedikitpun yang melekat di wajah yang berkulit seputih susu dengan pipi yang membulat. Sepasang iris gelapnya terbingkai dengan kacamata kotak berframe hitam tebal, tanpa senyum yang merekah di bibir merahnya bahkan terkesan datar. Atasan yang dipakai hanyalah T-shirt gombrong berwarna hitam. Tak ada yang menarik dari penampilan perempuan ini bahkan terkesan jadul dan cupu. Sangat berbeda dengan Snow White yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tapi Jang Geun Suk yakin bahwa ini adalah sosok yang sama karena terdapat kemiripan garis wajah di antara mereka. Sudut bibir Jang Geun Suk tertarik ke samping. Ia tersenyum sumringah karena merasa beruntung telah melihat sosok asli dari Kim Kibum atau Snow White ini. 'Ternyata aslinya benar-benar seperti putri dalam dongeng. Sangat cantik,' batin Geun Suk sambil memnciumi syal merah yang meninggalkan jejak bau wangi lembut milik Kibum.

Geun Suk hanya berpikir. Kenapa perempuan bak Snow White ini menyembunyikan kecantikannya dibalik penampilan tidak modisnya tersebut? Kemana senyuman maut menampilkan barisan gigi rapi dari bibir merah merekah yang membuat jantungnya bagaikan ikut lomba balap karung 17 Agustus itu? Bahkan saat bertemu tadi bukankah Snow White itu tidak berpenampilan culun begini? Ia pun bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya. Belum lagi tubuh seksi yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaian tertutup perempuan itu karena saat menolong Kibum alias Snow White yang hampir terjatuh tadi, secara tidak sengaja Geun Suk memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan dada kenyal yang ia yakini tidak berukuran kecil milik perempuan cantik itu saat bergesekan dengan dadanya. "Ah, ada biodatanya."

_Nama lengkap: Kim Kibum_

_Tempat/ Tanggal Lahir: Seoul, 21 Agustus 1987_

_Pendidikan: Santa Monica Hig School & UCLA (University of California Los Angeles)_

"Bukankah itu hari ini?," gumam Geun Suk. "Tunggu..1987? Haah, berarti 7 tahun di atasku," keluh Geun Suk. "Tapi tidak masalah. Lagipula ia terlihat lebih muda dari usianya dan sangat manis," Geun Suk tersipu-sipu sendiri lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi. "Hah? Kenapa hanya ini biodatanya? Apa-apaan ini?," wajah tampan itu tampak kecewa karena seorang Kim Kibum begitu minim informasi pribadinya. Tapi kekecewaan itu terobati karena di bawah biodata masih ada artikel lagi.

_Kim Kibum, seorang novelis kontemporer jenius dengan karya-karya yang selalu mengundang perhatian pembaca maupun kritikus. Mendapat pujian dan penghargaan di kancah internasional namun juga tak sedikit mendapat hujatan di dalam negeri karena tulisannya. Ia dituduh menulis karya yang vulgar dan merusak moral karena semua novelnya mengeksplorasi seksualitas dan sensualitas meskipun tersamarkan dan bersifat puitis. Namun Kim Kibum yang menggunakan nama pena Snow White ini tidak mempedulikan segala kritikan yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia tetap berkarya di jalur yang sama dengan isi tulisan yang mempunyai identitas sama dengan berani dan tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan fakta mencengangkan karena ia berpendapat bahwa itu adalah ciri khasnya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan fenomena yang terjadi di masyarakat modern saja. Begitu yang dilontarkan oleh penulis ini._

_Karakternya yang tertutup, tak banyak bicara, sedikit eksentrik, dan terkesan cuek menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tak banyak info tentang pribadinya karena ia tak ingin mengumbar kisah hidupnya pada khalayak. Baginya, yang dinikmati oleh pembaca cukup karya-karyanya saja bukan kehidupan pribadinya. Berita terakhir yang bisa didapat, Kim Kibum ternyata telah menikah dengan seorang sutradara muda terkenal bernama Choi Siwon semenjak 4 tahun lalu dan kini dikaruniai seorang putra yang diberi nama Choi Minho._

"APAAAAAAA?," teriakan kencang bagaikan geledek di tengah malam itu mengguncang dorm seakan hendak meruntuhkan dinding kamar dan juga meretakkan seluruh kaca jendela.

"Hyung, ada apa?," suara serentak kedua dongsaeng Jang Geun Suk memanggil hyung sekaligus leader mereka itu. Kini kedua makhluk manis itu menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Jang Geun Suk yang menangis meraung-raung bak anak TK yang kalah berebut mainan dengan temannya. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang begitu malang. Ketika baru saja jatuh cinta tapi tak lama kemudian patah hati karena perempuan yang baru saja menjadi pujaan hatinya ternyata sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Mana ternyata suaminya adalah sutradara dari film yang ingin dia mainkan pula. Sungguh perih menghujam hati. Pikir Jang Geun Suk dengan lebay.

"Hyung?," Jung Yong Hwa mendekat lalu menyentuh lembut bahu sang leader yang masih menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dibalik syal merah malang yang kini basah oleh airmata, air liur dan ingus itu. Bahu itu nampak naik turun karena menangis. "Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kau bisa menceritakan pada kami," bujuk Yonghwa lagi.

"Benar hyung. Bukankah kita sudah seperti saudara?," timpal si magnae Lee Hongki. Sepasang mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali menyaksikan perilaku out of character dari sang leader yang selama ini belum pernah begini. Kemana leader mereka yang cool, sedikit arogan, namun selalu dewasa itu?

Tak lama kemudian Jang Geuk Suk menolehkan wajah kearah dua dongsaengnya. Secara serempak Yonghwa dan Hongki tak bisa lagi menahan tawa setannya karena wajah Geun Suk yang selalu keren itu kini terlihat kacau dengan sepasang mata membengkak bagaikan ikan mas koki, wajah memerah, hidung pun penuh dengan ingus. Musnah sudah maksud baik keduanya yang pada awalnya ingin menghibur hyung mereka.

"YA! Kalian tadi bilang kita saudara sekarang malah tertawa di atas penderitaanku!," protes jang Geun Suk lebay. Matanya melotot marah pada kedua member itu. "Jung Yonghwa. Kubakar semua koleksi majalah dewasamu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau pura-pura belajar padahal dibalik buku pelajaranmu itu adalah majalah dewasa!," teriak Geun Suk pada Yonghwa. Kemudian beralih pada Hongki. Meluruskan telunjuknya pada si magnae. "Dan kau Lee Hongki. Kusate anjing kesayanganmu!," marah Geun Suk dengan efek api yang membara di sekelilingnya.

"Huwaaa... ampun hyung...," seketika itu juga kedua dongsaengnya tersebut mundur teratur dan menghambur keluar dari kamar Jang Geun Suk untuk menyelamatkan barang berharga mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu Jang Geung Suk kembali meratapi patah hatinya setelah Yonghwa dan Hongki keluar dari kamarnya.

**OWARI**

**Haish...jinjja... Kenapa gw jadi nulis ff kayak gini?! * jedotin kepala ke tembok ***


End file.
